Intentions
by Doritos my Cheetos
Summary: In a plot for revenge, a couple in the BAU are taken after an intentional car crash takes place. R&R! JJ/Hotch Emily/Morgan Garcia/Lynch Rossi/Strauss Reid/Books Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There were no lights along the dark road. It was late and they were headed to the airport for a long flight home. Hotch could hear the slow even breathing of Dr. Reid from the back seat. He glanced at JJ who was struggling to keep her eyes open. He was so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend. Although the team new nothing of this, they had their suspicions. He refocused is gaze back on the black road. He started to feel uneasy. Something wasn't right. Having no evidence of impending danger he continued on his way, and let it go. His eyes slowly scanned the road. He again looked over at a drowsy JJ.

"You can go to sleep sweetheart." Hotch said.

"Im trying to stay awake because I know we will be there soon. And I want to stay awake to help you stay awake." JJ said.

"Do you not trust me?" Hotch smirked.

"Of course honey. I'd just like to be alive in the morning." JJ retorted with a grin. Hotch never got the chance to answer. The car jerked violently to the right, throwing them off the road. Hotch heard JJ's window break. He looked over and saw that her head was the cause of the window break. She was unconscious and blood was running down the right side of her face. The car came to a sudden stop, causing Hotch to hit his head on the steering wheel. He fought for consciousness. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a dark figure looming over JJ's unconscious body.

"Help." He muttered weakly.

* * *

"Where are they?" Emily asked. They had been waiting for nearly 10 minutes now.

"Probably dealing with personal. . .things. Poor Reid." Morgan said with a chuckle. Emily glared at him.

"Im serious! They weren't that far behind us." Emily said.

"Must a been a long pit stop." Rossi said.

"Boys." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Here I will call Reid." Morgan said. He dialed his number quickly. Nothing. "Um that's weird. It just went to voicemail."

"Try again. I will call JJ." Rossi said.

"I guess I will call Hotch." Emily said reaching for her phone. A few minutes later the team was starting to get worried. None of them had answered their phones.

"Maybe we should drive back and see if we can find them on their way here. Maybe they have a flat or something." Emily said. They nodded and jumped back in the black SUV. Morgan was driving with Emily in the front seat and Rossi in the back. They drove along the dark road.

"Hey what is that?" Rossi asked pointing to a large shape off the side of the road. Morgan pulled over. They quickly got out of the car and recognized the large shape as the other SUV.

"Rossi call 911!" Morgan shouted. They scrambled to the doors trying to open them. Emily noticed that there was nobody in the front seats.

"Guys, there is nobody in the front seats." Emily said.

"I can see Reid. He is in the back seat. Help me get him out." Morgan said. Emily ran over to where Morgan was at and started to pry at the door.

"Its no use!" Emily cried.

"I called 911 they are on there way." Rossi shouted from the road.

"Hey did you hear that?" Morgan asked. They listened quietly. They heard it again. It was a small groan.

"Reid, buddy, can you hear me?" Morgan asked. His reply was another groan slightly louder than the last.

"Where's Hotch and Jayje?" Emily asked frantically. He didn't answer. Emily heard a loud crash and covered her face. Morgan had broken the window with his elbow.

"Morgan, what the hell?" Emily said.

"Help me get Reid out." Morgan grimaced trying to get a hold of Reid.

"Here let me climb in and I can push him to you." Emily said. Morgan nodded and Emily went to work getting in the car. It didn't take long and when they heard the sirens Emily already had Reid's seatbelt undone. She pushed him over closer to the window where Morgan was standing patiently.

"On my count we are gonna lift him through the window. 1. . 2 . 3!" Emily grunted and pushed him up and through the window. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Sorry man." Morgan said then crouched to feel for a pulse. "He has a strong pulse." Morgan said. He could hear Rossi telling the paramedics where to go. Soon enough they had Reid on a gurney and hauled him up to the ambulance.

"Where the hell are they?" Emily asked looking at the empty seats. She walked around to JJ's side of the car and noticed bloody glass on the ground. She looked at the car, JJ's window was the only one completely shattered.

"Morgan look. Bloody glass. They were definitely in the car when it crashed." Emily said examining their new crime scene.

* * *

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

"What do you think happened?" Emily asked a CSU man.

"Well the point of impact is in the front on the drivers side. Running them off the road. It looks to me like it was intentional. With where the car is hit, there is no way it could have hit anything other than another car and still end up all the way over here off the right side of the road. Since the car was most likely ran off the road on purpose, I believe that, that would be the reason of your missing agents. They are still missing right?" The man asked and Emily nodded. "Then yes. This looks like a kidnapping." He finished. Emily let out a deep breath and walked over to Morgan and repeated what she was just told.

"They better be alright." Was all Morgan could say. Emily and Rossi were also rendered speechless, only being able to hope for the best for their to agents.

"I am going to go to the hospital and check on Reid alright? You guys stay here and help CSU examine the crime scene. Call me if you have anything." Rossi called walking away. Morgan gave Emily a brief stare, he knew it was selfish but he couldn't help but think how glad he was that she wasn't the one in danger. He mentally slapped himself. JJ and Hotch were his family too and they needed all his attention right now. He quickly got back to work.

* * *

Hotch woke up to a dim light shining above his head. _am I dead? _He thought, not really caring either way. He opened his eyes a little more to see that the light wasn't dim at all but very bright. His eyes were just still trying to adjust. He sat up slowly and started to take in his surroundings. _Well I'm not in the hospital, and I don't think I'm dead, so where the hell am I? _He thought with a confusion. He tried to sit up but it was much of a struggle considering his hands were bound behind his back. He sat up and now that his eyes were nearly all they way adjusted, he looked around. There was a as all twin bed in one of the corners, in the middle of the room there was a pole that went from the ceiling to the floor, he looked to his right to see an unconscious JJ. His memories flooded back. He remembered the car crash and the dark man over JJ's body. But her wrists were not bound, they could use that to their advantage. Then he remembered Reid. He looked around and didn't see him anywhere. But the same question still plagued his mind. Where were they? He focused his attention back on JJ noticing how bad her head really looked. Dry blood was plastered to her face as well as a large cut next to her eyebrow. That would definitely need stitches. He began trying to wake her up, worried that they had been unconscious for a long time, he knew it couldn't have been good for JJ.

"JJ can you hear me? Wake up." He said. Not getting any response he gently shook her, "Jayje, come on. Wake up!" He said a little louder. Finally after a few more try's he heard a groan.

"Ow my head hurts." She groaned.

"Oh Jayje I'm so glad you are awake." Hotch said, "Do you remember what happened?" They were both sitting up now.

"Something happened?" She asked, very confused.

"Jayje, we were in a car crash. And a deliberate one at that. I think we may have been kidnapped." Hotch said, now noticing a small camera in the corner of the small room. JJ sat silently for several minutes trying to take in the new information when suddenly her memories came back.

"I remember Hotch! I remember seeing another car without their headlights on and thinking its so dark they probably are going to get in a wreck cause they can't see." JJ said trailing off. Making the connection in her head. Hotch again never got to answer because the door opened and a large man walked in.

"Agents. Good to see you again." The large man said.

"Im sorry I seem to have forgotten your name. Who are you again?" JJ said hoping to gain some information. He kneeled down in front of her meeting her eyes.

"You don't remember me? Wow. Um you really don't give a shit do you." He said not letting JJ answer, he brought his fist forcefully against her left cheekbone.

"Don't touch her!" Hotch shouted. Fighting his binds.

"What like this?" He said smirking. He grabbed her jaw and turned it towards his, he forced his chapped lips on hers and tried to shove his tongue down her throat. She quickly backed away and spit, hard, in his face. He wiped it of slowly.

"You little bitch." He said before slapping her across the face. Her face was stinging like she had never felt before, but she refused to let the tears fall. She sat up again and glared into his dark eyes.

"Stop it!" Hotch shouted repeatedly.

He glanced over at him but didn't say a word. He got up from his knees and started to walk towards the door.

"I came in to ask if you guys would like any food. I mean with the car accident and your injuries you must have been hungry, but suddenly I'm not in the mood anymore. You can thank Jennifer for that one Agent Hotchner." He left the small room without another glance.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded but didn't meet his eyes. She rubbed the nasty kiss off her lips, attempting to forget it had ever happened. But she failed. She could still feel his rough lips on her mouth. The thought made her sick. Her lips were Hotch's and his only. She would not let it happen again. Only Aaron's lips touched hers. She laid down and tried to fall asleep again, hoping Hotch didn't see her trembling, her face and head were hurting extremely bad.

"Im sorry." JJ mumbled before falling into a deep sleep for the rest of the long, miserable night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

JJ awoke to the sound of a door slamming open.

"You really don't remember me?" The man asked, obviously still mad about the night before. Hotch groaned and sat up.

"Should we?" He asked, testing the mans anger. The results were about how he'd expected, a sickening punch in the gut. He doubled over in an awkward position on the floor. Taking the opportunity while his back was turned, JJ jumped up and kicked him in the back of the knee. He immediately fell to the ground but recovered quickly. His leg shot out behind him and connected with her ankles, sweeping her feet out from under her, she fell to the ground with a thud, her head slammed against the concrete ground, giving her whiplash. Propelling himself forward, he jumped on top of her and pinned her wrists next to her head. She struggled from the blow and fought against his tight grasp. She screamed in desperation, and she faintly heard Hotch's growling voice over the pounding in her head, yelling for her release. He sat on top of her, still having her wrists pinned, he stared into her electric blue eyes. She glared back refusing to let him win, her body stiffened in pain. His hand shot from her left wrist and wrapped around her small throat. She gasped for breath as he continued to apply pressure. He straightened his arms putting himself out of her reach. She complied and stopped fighting, letting her body go limp.

"Now that's a good girl." Her captor said with a small smirk. She fought for breath as he eased his grip on her neck. Their captor turned and looked at Hotch, "See that rope over there lover boy? Go get it before I strangle your pretty little girlfriend." He growled. Hotch struggled to stand up but after a few minutes he was up and getting the rope. Hotch walked slowly, not wanting to be the reason JJ was immobile.

"Come on! Let's go." The man was obviously getting impatient. Hotch handed him the ropes and resumed his seated position on the cold floor. The man proceeded to tying her hands behind her back, she earned a hard knee to the gut after her feeble attempt at fighting back. "Stop screwing with me!" He yelled. He punched her again in the gut. She coughed and sputtered for air through her already bruised throat. Their captor promptly stood up and started to leave the room. He turned around and said one more thing. It gave JJ chills.

"Your gonna wish your dead by the time I'm done with you. And your precious team will get to watch the whole thing." He said briefly looking at the small camera and leaving the room.

JJ turned her head and looked at the man she so dearly loved, obviously at a loss for words. She scooted over close to him and laid her head against his chest. He leaned back against the wall and rested his head on top of hers.

"Im sorry JJ. I hate it when he hurts you. If I could stop it I would." Hotch hissed through gritted teeth.

"It's not your fault." JJ mumbled back. She couldn't hold back the tears, they ran down her face.

"He won't hurt you anymore. Not if I can help it." Hotch said, still angry. He noticed her trembling body. "Aw Jayje are you crying?" She didn't answer, just sniffled. "It's okay baby. The team will find us, I wont let him hurt you anymore." Hotch's heart ached. He cursed at the binds behind his back, if they weren't there he could wipe away JJ's tears. His heart broke at the thought. His JJ was crying, the strongest most beautiful woman he knew was sitting next to him fighting sobs. And this was only the beginning.

"I love you Jayje." Hotch said.

"I love you so much." JJ whispered, letting the darkness consume her.

* * *

Garcia was sitting in the safety of her technilogical sanctuary. She was doing what Garcia did best. Hacking. Ever since her babies had gone missing, she was doing everything she could to bring them back. Her eyes were drooping from lack of sleep. She fought to stay awake.

"Come on PG. Your team needs you!" Garcia scolded herself. She tried rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes, she was brought back with the sound of an incoming email. The email was from an unknown address and she hesitated to open it. Finally she opened the email and hoped it wasn't a virus. (Even though she could kick the virus' ass) she chuckled to herself quietly. The email opened and it came up with a long blue link.

"What the hell?" She whispered quietly clicking on the link. It brought her to a live video feed. She studied the two people laying hopelessly on the ground. Her blood ran cold, it was Hotch and JJ. Her babies.

"Oh God. . ." Garcia trailed off. She immediately called her hunk of dark chocolate.

"Hey baby girl whadya got for me?" Morgan answered.

"Derek! I just got a live video feed from the unsub! I can see Hotch and JJ." Garcia yelled frantically.

"Send it to Prentiss, Rossi and me NOW!" Morgan yelled back. She quickly did as she was told and then tried to trace where it was coming from.

"I can't trace it, it is bouncing off to many servers." She cried. "Oh God, he just came in the room. Did you get it yet?"

"Yeah I got it baby girl." Morgan opened the email and clicked on the feed. He sat down and watched as the unsub hit Hotch then turned his focus to JJ after she attacked him. He pinned her easily and she received hard blows. Morgan was seconds away from throwing his phone at the old wall of the nearby police station, but Garcias voice soothed his anger momentarily.

"You have to find them!" She said fighting tears. He could hear it in her voice.

"We will. . . We will." Morgan answered and with that he ran towards Prentiss who was talking to the sheriff a little ways away.

"Prentiss, check your email. The unsub just made contact."

* * *

Rossi was sitting next to Reid's hospital bed. Reid had made it out of the car accident with minor injuries. Thanks to his seatbelt. He only had whiplash and a sprained wrist from getting caught when the car was violently ran off the road. He had just fallen asleep again, but he would be released anytime now. Rossi got up to get some coffee but was stopped short by the ringing of his phone.

"Rossi." He said.

"Hey it's Emily, we just got an email from the unsub. It's a live feed of Hotch and JJ." Emily panted.

"Are they alright?" Rossi asked concerned.

"They are beaten up, but its not life threatening. . .yet." Emily answered.

"Do we know who the unsub is?"

"No he kept his head turned the whole time. Before he left he told Hotch and JJ that we were watching and he threatened them, said it was going to get way worse." Emily bit her lip, fearing for her team members lives.

"As soon as Reid is released, which should be anytime now, we will meet you over at the police station." Rossi hung up and went to find Reid's doctor. They were leaving. Now.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! High school is crazy! Don't forget to review! It is muchly appreciated! (And needed) it is my motivation! Thanks everyone! **

**Enjoy**!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Patrick Gless pondered his thoughts on his way to the prison. Agent Hotchner would pay for what he did to his son, by taking out his anger on the lovely Jennifer Jareau. She didn't do anything wrong, he just knew that Agent Hotcher and her were dating. That was his weak point, and he was going to abuse the hell out of it. She was very pretty. He was actually jealous of the bastard. That man tore his family apart. By taking his son away and causing his divorce. Now he would do the same. He would drive a wedge in their relationship. He would make them suffer. And maybe he would even keep Jennifer for his own personal satisfaction. Again she was very pretty, he was getting off just thinking about it. And a bonus, it would cause Agent Hotchner excruciating pain. He chuckled at the thought, his plan was brilliant.

Kidnap Agent Hotchner and his lover to cause him great pain. _check._

Send an untraceable live feed to the rest of the team to cause them pain and grief. _check._

Cause Agents Hotchner and Jareau horrible pain, both psychologically and physically. _almost check._

Pulling into the prison parking lot, he jumped out of his car with excitement. His son would finally love and approve of him. Their relationship definitely was backwards. And for good reason. Patrick neglected Roderick his whole childhood. But they gave him the best nanny, Abby. When she died in his room at age 22 he was crushed. And when he needed him most Patrick still wasn't there for him. When he reached his adult years he immediately moved out but Patrick would send him 50 grand every 6 months, trying to buy his love. Then last year they _accused _his one and only son of abducting, killing, embalming, and raping several women. Patrick was now going to get revenge for this injustice. That was where the agents came in. Oh they are gonna wish they were dead.

* * *

Hotch gently shook JJ awake.

"He is gone now, are you alright." He asked concerned for his lovers health. Classic JJ set in.

"Im fine." She answered void of emotion. He could tell she was hurting though.

"You know sometimes it is alright to admit weakness." Hotch said.

"Is this really the time? I don't really want to hear your criticism right now." She answered roughly.

"Jayje, look at me. I'm not trying to criticize you. I'm worried about you. I just want you to be okay."

"And I said I'm fine." She seethed.

Hotch realized she probably had a concussion from her many blows and reasoned with himself that it was the concussion talking and she just was frustrated. He let it go and didn't say anything, he remembered the camera in the corner of the room.

"Do you think they can hear us or just see us?" Hotch asked.

"Hopefully they can just see us. I don't want them to hear what's coming next." She replied, her eyes swimming.

"JJ I already told you, I won't let him hurt you."

"I wish I could believe that Aaron. But our situation is kind of hopeless, we are both bound and that door is probably locked." the tears were now freely falling down her face.

"JJ, we still have the team. If anyone can find us it's the team." Hotch answered.

"Wow that was beautiful." Patrick said interrupting their private moment. "But your girlfriend is point accurate. The chances of you being found alive are very, very slim." Patrick enjoyed their discomfort and fear.

"Go to hell." JJ shot back.

"JJ stop trying to fire him up!" Hotch yelled at her.

"What else are we suppose to do? Bend down and take it?" JJ told Hotch.

"Do you guys need a minute to work out your relationship struggles?" Patrick said, obviously enjoying the fighting. When neither of them answered he continued on. "Well, if that's it lets get started."

"Get started with what?" JJ asked, fear crept into her voice.

"All in due time Jennifer." Patrick said leaving the room.

"Okay he knows our names, we were chosen victims. He is angry at the team for something, this kidnapping is for revenge." He spit out. "We need to stall the torture and try to get information out of him. If the team can hear us that will be what breaks the case open."

Patrick walked back in the room with a large bucket of water. He set it down in front of JJ's crossed legs. He stroked her cheek. She turned her head away not meeting his fiery gaze. Without warning, his hand grasped a chunk of hair in the back of her head and yanked her to her knees. She couldn't stop the startled cry of pain that escaped her lips.

"Touch her again and your gonna wish you had never met me." Hotch said through gritted teeth.

"What are you gonna do about it lover boy?" Patrick answered. JJ could see Hotch fighting against the binds.

"you got yourself a real man here." Patrick said sarcastically at JJ.

"He is more of a man than you will ever be." JJ snarled.

He punched her hard across the face. She fell onto her side and he once again yanked her to her knees. She was bent over the water bucket. He put his hand on the back of her head and forced her head beneath the water. JJ struggled under his grasp. After what felt like minutes, his grasp loosened and she shot out of the water gasping for breath and collapsing on the floor, lungs burning. She coughed and sputtered for several minutes.

"Ready for round 2?" Patrick asked.

"No! No let her go! Stop torturing her!" Hotch yelled.

"No this is her torture. I haven't decided what I am physically going to do to you, but for right now the psychological torture is enough." He grinned.

"Stop! It isn't fair! Hurt me! Not her!" Hotch continued to yell.

"Shut up! Don't make me gag you." Patrick threatened.

"Are you mad at me? Is that why your hurting her? So you can hurt me!" Hotch shouted.

"Yes! That has been the plan all along you IDIOT!" Patrick retorted.

"Why?"

"You tore my family apart! It's all your fault! Jennifer gets to pay for your sins." Patrick yelled and knocked him unconscious with one blow to the head.

"NO!" JJ shouted from the floor through a very sore throat.

"Aw. Now we can finish in peace." He dunked her under several more times, each lasting longer than the last. When he was done he stripped her of her clothes, only leaving her underwear and a tank top on.

"I will be back later when _he _wakes up." Patrick said before leaving the room. JJ broke down and cried.

"If you guys can hear me, please, please don't watch anymore." JJ cried to the camera. After a few minutes she fell into a restless sleep next to Hotch.

* * *

**Review**!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team sat around a table at the police station. They had hooked up the email to a large projection screen. Someone was always watching the screen and would call to the rest of the team when the unsub would enter the room. They all sat on edge after watching the torture. JJ got the brunt of it, and only because of her relationship. It was so unfair. The team could only imagine the guilt their team leader must be feeling. Emily still had tears in her eyes, not just from the awful torture, but from what JJ had said at the end. She wished desperately to not watch it like JJ asked, not just for JJ's sake but for her own. But she knew deep inside that she had to watch it. It was the only way to find out where they were being held and if they were okay. Rossi's voice brought her out of her painful thoughts.

"So the unsub is mad at Hotch for taking away his family, so he is trying to do the same. We need to go through all of Hotch's old cases and find any that anyone could even have the smallest idea that Hotch is to blame." Rossi directed the team.

"Rossi, do you know how many cases that profile includes?" Morgan said.

"It is all we have to help them right now. Reid you stay here and watch the screen, call if there is any change. The rest of us will try to dig up all of the files and go through them." Rossi taking charge like he was due to Hotch's absence was really starting to get on Morgans nerves. He didn't really know why and of all of them Rossi should be the one to take charge, but Morgan was still annoyed. _it's cause you miss Hotch._ A small voice in his head told him. He stopped thinking when he heard Emily's voice.

"Morgan you coming?" He stood up and followed her out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later the team heard Reid calling for them.

"He's back!" Reid shouted. Sitting duty for the screen was starting to make Reid very depressed, he had heard all of their private conversations and their fighting, he felt like he was violating JJ. Not only by watching it after she said not to but also because the unsub had stripped her of nearly all her clothes. He sat there and watched there pain. He could now feel how the team felt when he was kidnapped and broadcasted on the Internet. It was not only extremely painful for the ones being tortured but also for the ones having to watch the ordeal. The team came rushing in and Reid was sucked from his thoughts.

The team sat down and stared at the screen, they were transfixed on there weak teammates. The man entered the room carrying various instruments.

"Oh God. He is going to electrocute them!" Emily cried. Nobody answered, they sat there stunned as the scene in front of them unfolded. He picked up JJ and put her down on A metal chair. She was screaming desperately for help. Reid's heart broke at the awful sound. The unsub tied her already tied wrists to the chair. He next put her feet in a metal bucket of water. Taking what looked to be a car battery, he set it down next to the chair. Taking a pair of jumper cables, he clipped one end on the side of the bucket and connected the other end to the car battery. He took the the other one and clipped it on the chair. He held the opposite end in his hand, eager to connect it to the bucket and electrocute JJ. The team watched Hotch slowly open his eyes to the sound of JJ's horrifying screams. The team could tell when Hotch figured out what was going to happen, his whole body stiffened. JJ continued to cry for mercy.

"Please! Stop! Anything, just don't hurt me!" JJ cried. Emily let the tears fall when she heard JJ begging. The unsub didn't answer, he clipped the other end on the bucket and it violently zapped JJ. She let out a blood curdling scream. He unclipped the jumper cable a few seconds later, JJ let out loud labored breaths.

"NOOO! STOP!" Hotch screamed, louder than he ever had. Hotch now noticed JJ's lack of clothes. What had the bastard done to her while he was unconscious? He reasoned with himself, he wouldn't have done anything to her with out Hotch as an audience, but he did take off nearly all her clothes. He was planning something awful. The unsub turned his head noticing Hotch was awake.

"Aw lover boy, nice of you to join us. I brought this for you. I can only handle one persons screaming at a time." Patrick said and pulling out a white cloth. He gagged Hotch. "Good. Now we can finish." He said giving JJ a disturbing glare.

Reid turned his head and shivered, Emily laid her head down in the crease of Morgans neck. He wrapped is arms around her and tried to offer comfort. Rossi sat and stared at the screen in front of him, void of emotion. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

JJ had never felt so much pain in her life. She was hanging on to consciousness by a thread. She could faintly hear Hotch and her captor arguing. She looked up and saw that he had now gagged Hotch. He turned towards her, "Good. Now we can finish." He said giving JJ a disturbing glare. He connected the cable to the bucket again, shooting pain throughout her whole body. She screamed once again and begged for him to stop. Her screams fell on deaf ears. He zapped her 3 more times before she fell unconscious. While she was passed out, he untied her and lifted her off the chair. He carried her over the the bed and laid her down. He tied her bloody and bruised wrists to the bed posts, then did the same with her ankles. When he was done he focused his attention on Hotch. He walked over and put him in the same position as JJ had been in. He repeated the torture Hotch tried to keep his screams to a minimum, but the pain was just to great. He was so grateful that JJ did not have to watch his pain, it would tear her apart. Soon it ended and Hotch clung to consciousness.

"I will be back again. This will be the worst psychological torture either of you will have to sustain. It is also my favorite." Patrick gave Hotch a wicked grin, knowing the next part would tear them apart both physically and psychologically.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It honestly keeps me going!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"JJ?" Hotch called, trying to wake her from her unconscious state. She didn't reply.

"Jayje. I need you to wake up now." Hotch tried to keep the panic out of his voice. After a few minutes of silence he heard a small moan.

"Aaron?" JJ whispered painfully.

"It's alright baby. I'm right here." Hotch said trying to break free of his binds. He was still tied to the chair that had cause both him and JJ so much pain.

"Look something bad is going to happen. We need a fast escape plan." Hotch said and continued to fight his binds, feeling them loosen slightly after each painful tug.

"Stop fighting it. Your wrists have had enough." JJ said in a small voice.

"No. We have to get out of here. I won't let him hurt you." Hotch cried.

"Why is this suddenly making you all panicky? You never get like this." JJ said hearing the fear in her voice.

"I just want to get out of here." Hotch said, agitated with the tight binds. JJ didn't believe him for a second. Something had happened while she was unconscious, and it was putting Hotch on edge.

"What the hell is going on Aaron? I'm sick of these silly games." JJ said, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"JJ. Let it go. I'm fine, I just want to get you safe. You need medical care." Hotch said, carefully avoiding the question. Several more minutes passed. The only sound being Hotchs wrists tearing against the binds. Finally she heard a small rip.

"Did you just. . ." JJ started.

"I think with one more rip I could get free. Should we go now? Or wait untillPatrick comes back and over power him?" Hotch asked her.

"Your asking me for advice? This is new." JJ said teasing him lightly. She gave him a small awkward smile. It was hard considering her face was bruised and in extreme pain from countless blows. He looked over at her small smile, oh how he loved this woman. Once they were out of this hellhole he was going to ask her to marry him, he promised himself. He silently promised both of them, to make it out and to marry her.

"How tight are your binds?" Hotch asked, trying to estimate how long it would take him to undue the binds, and how long it would be until Patrick was back. Hotch could feel the night setting in. A small tremor ran through his body.

"I can't move them at all, well at least not with searing pain in my wrists." JJ said, the last part nearly a whisper. Hotch faintly heard the last part but didn't say anything about it, letting JJ believe she could hide her pain.

"Well then, we will wait until he comes back. I will break through them when I feel the time is right." Adding a little masculinity and power to the last part. JJ let a small smile seep through her cracked lips. "Let's both try to get some sleep." Hotch said, encouraging JJ to let her exhausted body rest. Although he knew he wouldn't fall asleep tonight, not with the threat that hung above JJ's head. But Hotch didn't know for sure that he was going to come, if he just said the threat to scare him or if he really meant it, Hotch just wanted JJ safe. Like his mom always said growing up, better have it and not need it to need it and not have it. Better safe than sorry. Hotch watched JJ slowly let sleep take over, eventually her breaths were even and deep. Hotch sat and worked out kinks in his escape plan, it was all he could do in the _fine _predicament. Hours went by and still no Patrick. _maybe it was nothing but a threat. _Hotch thought to himself, slowly letting his guard down, he had fallen asleep without even realizing it, but was suddenly awakened by the sound of _his _voice.

"Awh my little angel, as peaceful as ever." The man said looming over JJ's body.

* * *

Reid sat in front of the screen watching JJ sleep peacefully. At least she is sleeping, the last torture was nearly unbearable for himself. Luckily it hadn't been since the last torture, in the afternoon, had they seen the unsub. But night was falling quickly, it would be there second night in hell. Reid vowed to himself that they would find them and bring them home safely. Not only to himself, or JJ and Hotch, but to Garcia as well. She can be very intimidating when she wants something. And all with good reason. There _family _needed them. Where would they be if they couldn't even support one another or lean on them, trust, and have faith in their team. Their team wouldn't be a team. He was glad Garcia was pushing them, he would be upset if she wasn't, and the team needed the extra motivation in their depressed state. His thoughts were getting jumbled from the ever increasing late hour. He got up to get a coffee, looking back at the screen he noticed Hotch had also finally drifted off. Reid turned his head again and started to walk out of the room, but something whipped his attention back to the screen. It was the door, the door had opened, revealing their unsub. Reid immediately felt murderous towards the man. Something he had never felt before, how dare this man take very well the two most important team members they have. There team leader, they would be lost with out him, and JJ. The strongest woman he knew. She was fearless and could take on any situation like nobodies business. She was _vital _to the success of the team, even though sometimes she faded to the background. She deserved more attention and gratitude than she got. Reid would give it to her if-when she got back. He quickly focused his attention back on the screen, the man was looming over JJ.

He wished to call to his team but they were all at the hotel asleep for the time being, except Emily. She was suppose to stay to help take shifts. He quickly ran to the little bunker and woke her up.

"Spencer? What are you doing? It's not my turn yet." Emily said looking at the watch still attached to her arms.

"The unsub. It's the unsub. He is back in there." Reid sputtered out. Emily jumped out of her bunk bed and ran with Reid back to the room. Luckily there had been no change in activity. He was still creepily looming, and staring at JJ in her sleep.

"What the hell?" Emily asked.

The man started to stroke JJ's cheek, waking her from her deep slumber. As soon as her eyes opened and she saw the man staring down at her she let out a scream. Her eyes showing fear. Hotch looked up at JJ and called her name.

"Did you see that? Her scream didn't even startle Hotch." Reid said pondering the odd situation, when it clicked. "Because he was never asleep! He was waiting for the unsub to come back." As soon as he said it Hotch ripped through the remaining rope and charged at the unsub.

"He is trying to over come the man to make an escape." Emily said. The pair watched the events play out with a trained eye. They were transfixed. But things did not go their way, nor Hotch and JJ's.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

JJ screamed. The man was back. He was standing over her body. Why was he back? It's in the middle of the night. She turned her head and saw Hotch charge from his chair. He tackled the man to the floor and started to punch him, the man was stronger than he looked. He easily threw Hotch off his body and pinned him to the ground. He punched him several times in the stomach and face. He only stopped when JJ's desperate pleas met his ears.

"You will pay for that, Agent Hotchner." The man growled. The man picked up Hotch and tied him to the pole. He was facing the bed. He next went over to JJ's side again. Before he could do anything, Hotch started to speak.

"I just remembered who you are!" Hotch shouted at the man.

"Took you long enough. Who am I?"

"Your son is Roderick Gless. The man that abducted, killed, raped, and embalmed several women. I don't know why it took me so long to recognize you, Patrick." Hotch answered, striking a nerve.

"Roderick did none of that! You people _accused _him of that! My boy was a good boy! You took my one and only son and child from me! It caused my wife to leave me! You ruined my family!" The man cried.

"You have fallen prisoner to your own psychotic mind. We found Roderick in the middle of his _procedure. _He was convicted, and is rotting in prison right now. You are wrong, your son is very guilty." Hotch calmly said.

Patricks answer was several blows to the stomach.

"Please stop!" JJ cried. He turned his head for a moment, stopping the torture. He slowly walked to her side.

"You know, you are very pretty. Even when your face and body is full of bruises." Patrick smirked.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Hotch said through gritted teeth from the pole, not more then 15 feet away.

"Now wouldn't you like that." Patrick answered, never turning his eyes away from JJ.

"Tell me Jennifer. Do you love that man?" Patrick pointed to Hotch.

"Yes I do." JJ answered, staring at Hotch.

"And Agent Hotchner, do you love this woman?"

"More than anyone in this world." Hotch answered.

"Good. This will be very enjoyable." He pounced on JJ. She let out another scream, her ribs felt like they were shattered.

"NO! GET OFF HER!" Hotch cried, tears already streaming down his bruised face.

"I knew you would give me trouble. That's why I brought this." Patrick pulled the same white cloth from his pocket, and fiercely tied it around Hotchs mouth.

He resumed his position on top of JJ. Tears fell down her face. He started to kiss her on the mouth. She moved away as best she could in the tied position. He slapped her when she moved away. Fresh tears stung her face. She let him kiss her, wanting the pain to stop.

"That's a good girl." Patrick grinned.

"Please stop." JJ said through tears.

"Aw baby don't cry. I know you want it." Patrick answered, taking off her tank top. He traced her bra with his hand for a minute before removing that too.

"Stop it!" JJ cried, fighting against her binds. She was NOT going to be violated. She would do everything in her power to stop it. Not only for her, but for the man she loved. He was only a few feet away, being forced to watch this. She cried for him.

Patrick never stopped. He had taken off her underwear. She was completely naked now. Bruises lined her entire body. The sight was nearly enough to make Hotch throw up. He screamed desperately through the gag. It was weak and pathetic, he cried for his JJ. _I'm so sorry baby. So sorry. _Hotch thought and turned his head away from the scene in front of him.

JJ cried out as he thrust inside her. Her screams filled the otherwise silent room.

"NO, STOP!" JJ still cried, he continued on, getting off on her pain. She fought against him, against the binds, against her weak body, threatening to give in. He finished. But then started again for the second time. He did things even her and Hotch don't do in bed. He had violated her in every way possible. They were both exhausted by the time he finished. He kissed her one more time on the mouth then left her there, like leftovers.

* * *

Emily sat sobbing into Reid's shoulder. Reid sobbed to God.

"How could you let this happen?" He yelled over and over.

The scene that just played in front of them was more than either of them could handle. Watching there fearless leader be beat repeatedly. Then watching there best friend endure torture that no one ever should. They watched _rape, _and couldn't do anything about it. It was the most helpless feeling either of them had ever felt, even when they had been held captive. They had, had more hope and didn't feel as helpless as they did right in that second.

"We have to call the team and tell them." Reid whispered.

"No. Let them sleep. We will tell them in the morning. We don't need any more team members nights ruined." Emily answered.

"What do we do now?" Reid asked.

"We find them. Then we find the son of a bitch. Then we kill the bastard mercilessly." Emily answered, fire in her eyes.

"They will not spend another night in that hell hole." Reid agreed.

"Let's get to work while we wait for the team." Emily said. She rose from the table and went and got everything they hand on a Patrick Gless. The man who had ruined more than just 2 lives. He would pay.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWW! It keeps me going! Tell me what you think of this chapter? This was a hard one and I was very unsure about it. Definitely not my best. Thank you to all of those who helped me decide what to do in this chapter! It was greatly appreciated. Now tell me what you think?!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Aaron. Please, I'm fine." JJ said barley above a whisper.

"No your not. God. I could kill myself right now." Hotch said shaking his head, more tears forming in his dark eyes.

"It's not your fault." JJ said.

"Then why do I feel like it is?"

"Because you love me. Now keep loving me and stop blaming yourself. It's not your God-damn fault." JJ nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry Jayje. I love you so much." Hotch whispered. JJ didn't answer, she started to silently cry again. She turned her head away as best she could.

"Listen Jayje. We are gonna get out of here." Hotch promised, trying to keep her distracted and talking.

"I feel helpless. I feel like we are never going to get out. I feel ruined." JJ said.

"JJ don't think like that. You are the strongest woman I know. He did NOT break you, and he will NOT break you. No matter how hard he tries. You know why? Because Jennifer Jaruea is a strong, confident and a gorgeous woman. A woman that I could not love more than I do right now. Your fearless, and damn sexy." He smiled.

"Aaron. You always know what to say." JJ gave him a weak smile.

"We will be found. You know how the team is watching through the camera?" Hotch asked.

"Oh God. The team probably saw." JJ didn't answer his question, but instead thought about the horrible night before.

"JJ don't think about that. It was in the middle of the night, they probably didn't see anyway, and even if they did, they wouldn't love you any less. I promise." he paused for a moment to see her head nod. "Well last night I figured out that it is Patrick Gless. If the team was watching, they heard his name and are probably going through his whole life as we speak."

"Your right! Thank God, we might actually get out of here!" JJ squealed with excitement.

"I wish I could kiss you right now." Hotch grinned.

"You will soon enough Aaron Hotchner. Soon enough."

* * *

The sun was just coming over the mountain when the rest of the team arrived once again at the police station. Rossi walked in first then Morgan. Rossi looked at Reid and Prentiss in the room. They were hard at work. He could see the droops under there eyes from hours of non-stop work.

"Did you guys get any sleep at all?" Morgan asked. Emily just yawned, Reid refused to look at either of the men.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked wearily.

"Something rather. . .disturbing happened last night." Emily said, searching for the right words at the delicate situation.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, suddenly worried.

"I dont know if we should tell you." Reid huffed. "After all her life was ruined how about not making it worse and telling the people she loves." Reid stormed out of the room.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know how to say this. Uh. Hmm. JJ was, you see-violated." Emily said as delicately as she could.

"Oh God." Rossi said and his jaw opened. Morgan gritted his teeth and punched the door. He drove a whole right through it. He didn't even acknowledge the stares.

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan slammed the broken door and stormed out of the police station.

"No worries, we will pay for the repairs." Rossi said to the concerned detectives.

"We had to watch it." Emily choked out.

Rossi pulled Emily into a hug.

"Well if we didn't have the motivation before, we have it now. They will not stay there another night. Lets find this bastard and put him being metal bars for the rest of his miserable life." Rossi comforted Emily.

"And we have a name. Garcia is going through everything as we speak. Reid and I did so all night too." Emily said turning her head back to the messy table.

"Patrick Gless will pay mercilessly for what he has done." Rossi mumbled taking a seat and going through the papers.

"I am going to go check on Reid then Morgan. I will be back soon." Emily said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Emily walked into the men's room with confidence. Luckily only Reid was in there. She heard him softly sobbing in a stall.

"Spencer? It's me, Emily. Can you come out and talk to me?" He didn't reply.

"Well you could give me the time of day, considering I'm standing in a men's bathroom for you." Emily said half joking. She heard a small voice.

"I can't believe we let this happen." Reid said.

"_we _didn't do anything. The sick bastard did _something. _It's nobodies fault but this waste of a human beings fault." Emily bluntly stated.

"I just feel like we missed something. Like this wouldn't have happened if _something _had been done." Reid answered, his brain spinning.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked him, hoping for a break through, well more of a break through than the unsubs name.

"Im just thinking, Hotch waited until the man came back to try and escape. Why? And why is is man so desperate for revenge? His son being put in jail hardly affected him. He never saw his son before anyway. There had to have been some kind of trigger, something to set this man off and make him go on a crazy psychotic rampage. And why did Hotch just barley remember his name right before JJ was raped? The panic made him suddenly recognize him? It doesn't make sense." Reid tried to put the puzzle together in his head.

"Those are some good questions Spencer. I don't know." Emily honestly answered.

"And he was able to find them and run them off the road all with perfect timing and can elude the authorities very well." Reid started to put the puzzle together. "He had to have had help! He can't just guess when we were gonna leave and then puposefully hit our car off the road, someone had to be helping him, telling him our every move. Because this guy is a coward, he doesn't want to be caught! Hotch waited until he was in the room to say his name because he knew that would make him mad, he knew that saying his identity would mess him up, obviously not enough. And he thought he could over power him. That was a fail." Reid was starting to get depressed, he had figured out some why's but his team was still trapped.

"Come on Spencer. We have work to do and team members to find. You feel better now that your genius brain put together some of the puzzle?" Emily asked, lightening the mood.

"Greatly."

* * *

Now that she had calmed Reid down, she made her way outside to where Morgan was pacing.

"Derek. How long have you been pacing?" Emily asked him.

"I don't know. Probably about 10-15 minutes." Morgan answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, 10-15 minutes more that, that sicko has your best friends at his beckoning call. How is this helping?"

"Emily, I appreciate what your trying to do here, but I don't need a guilt trip." Morgan answered roughly.

"Well then, get your sorry ass back in there and help find them. We need your help, you out here pouting is doing nothing for everyone. I understand your mad. We all are. God knows how pissed we are, so don't pretend that this is about you right now, cause its not. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I needed to make a point. Derek, your needed." Emily said.

Morgan nodded, understanding Emily's harsh words were only meant to help. She was right, the team needed him. Especially JJ and Hotch. He needed to push away his pride and walk in that building. He did so, easier than he thought. He looked at Emily and smiled.

"Thanks Em. Sometimes we all need a reality check. Now let's nail the bastards sorry ass to a wall." Morgan said.

"Ah there he is." Emily smiled.

* * *

**please review! I need and want your opinions! They matter greatly. **

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hotch. I got an idea." JJ said. It was the first time anyone had spoken in several minutes. Patrick hadn't come back since the night. JJ and Hotch had been sitting in the room by themselves all day. Hotch guessed it was close to lunch time, but he had no real way of knowing for sure. But he did know it had probably been about 8 hours since _it _happened.

"What is it Jayje?" Hotch asked, welcoming the thought of conversation.

"When he comes back, I'm going to act out. I will make him really mad so he has to undo my binds to punish me. Then hopefully when he leaves he will forget to tie me back up. Then I can try to escape and find a phone. We can call for help!" JJ said, very pleased with her plan.

"JJ. That is a horrible plan. All that would result is you taking a beating for no reason, only to find that he either ties you back up, or the door is locked. You can't do it. I won't let you go through more pain than you already have." Hotch said shaking his head.

"I am a big girl, and I can make my own decisions. Right now that's the best plan we have if we ever wanna get out of here." JJ said confidently.

"It's not that I am trying to parent you, I just don't want you to suffer anymore. It hurts me to see you in pain. There is just too many risks and too many things that could go wrong." Hotch said.

"But it's all we have Aaron. Please let me do this."

"JJ, I can't let you deliberately put yourself at risk like that. What if he _kills _you?" Hotch said, terrified at the thought.

"Why would he do that?" JJ asked as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Jayje this man is psychotic, obviously, we can't be sure of anything he could or would do." Hotch argued.

"Well you can't stop me. We really need to at least try." JJ said.

"JJ! Please listen to me, it's a bad idea. The team is probably on their way here anyway. Spare yourself, you don't need to prove anything, hell if ya did need to, you already did." Hotch blatantly stated.

"We need this." JJ whispered.

* * *

A few hours had gone by and still no Patrick, JJ was getting edgy and tired. Just as she was about to give up, and let sleep overcome, she heard the door open. Patrick walked in with 2 trays of food. JJ had deliberately been listening to see if she could hear him open the lock. She didn't, which probably meant he wasn't as strict on keeping the door locked, her chances of escape were good.

"Agents, how has your day been?" Patrick asked, not really caring obviously. He set the food trays down on the ground.

"Pretty shitty. To be honest, anyway." JJ retorted and rolled her eyes. If she was going to play the part she was going to do it damn straight.

"JJ, knock it off." Hotch growled.

"Hmm, someone's got an attitude today." Patrick glared at JJ.

"Well, I figured you guys would need a little bit of food to stay alive, and I want you alive." Patrick grinned wickedly.

"Good call." JJ answered sarcastically. It earned her, her first glimpse of what was to come, he hit her square in the jaw. She bit her lip, tears threatened to fall, but she kept them at bay.

"A real man doesn't hit a woman." JJ said through gritted teeth.

"I am a real man! A real man knows how to keep his bitch straight. The pussy men, like that one over there," he paused and pointed at Hotch, "are the reason you have an attitude. Had you been living with me, you would have never _dared _say such a horrible thing!" Patrick shouted, and hit her in the broken ribs again. She let a horrifying scream escape her lips.

"Good hell! Stop hurting her!" Hotch yelled. He didn't stop, if anything his hits got harder and more accurate. After several punches, JJ was coughing blood.

"You just can't get enough of my attention can you?" Patrick shouted. He reached for her bloody wrists and quickly untied them, then moved to her ankles. He violently threw her off the bed, she landed with a thud.

"Sick of me yet?" Patrick yelled, he began kicking her repeatedly. JJ tried to cover her weak body as best as she could from the incoming blows. To her surprise, they stopped relatively quick.

"You waste my time. I can't even look at your filthy face. I will be back, and you will pay for your mistakes." Patrick said and stalked out of the room. JJ waited for the lock, but it never came.

"See it worked." JJ said, still gasping for breath. Her ribs were on fire, she felt darkness coming. The pain was just too much. She gave in and let the darkness consume her. Just before she passed out, this is what she heard.

"Was it worth it JJ? Really worth it?" Hotch said through a small sob.

* * *

The team had been working vigorously for hours, with very little to show for. Garcia had checked out everything on this man. The team had checked all of his know properties. No JJ and Hotch. Garcia put out an APB on all of his vehicles, residences, and himself. Garcia also put an alert on each of his phones, bank accounts, anything and everything that could lead them to JJ and Hotch. They had, had no luck so far. They were now sifting through a bunch of old warehouses and houses in the area, trying to see if any matched the room their beloved team member had stayed in. So far, it was fruitless. Everyone was getting frustrated, they could all see and feel it radiating off one another's body.

Morgans phone started to buzz, they all knew it was Garcia, they just hoped she had something useful.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Morgan said, lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"You know how we put out the APB?" Garcia asked. Morgan sat up his ears perking.

"Well you can thank the All Knowing Goddess of Quantico. They just got a hit. There not quite sure if its him though, if its not, we will all be surprised. He could be more then an identical twin. Anyways I already sent the address to your phones. Go pick up this son of a bitch." Garcia said. "Ciao."

"The APB got a hit. Well they think it did. Come on let's go!" Morgan shouted, rising from the table. The team quickly jumped in the black SUV's and hoped they weren't chasing a dead end. The sirens were quickly put on. Morgan didn't know if he could handle loosing another team member. They needed to find them. Hotch and JJ needed them, and they needed Hotch and JJ. Morgan sped through the streets.

"Okay, what's the address?"

* * *

**You know what to do! So do it! Review!**

**\/ \/**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Emily had just gave Morgan the address when an overwhelming sense of urgency ran through her body. The sky started to drizzle rain, matching the teams emotions perfectly.

"Morgan, faster." Emily commanded. Morgan sped up a little but not too much, he didn't want to get in a wreck. Since when was he the cautious one of the two? Things really had been different since JJ and Hotch where taken. It had been expected. Finally Morgan reached the address.

"What the hell is this place?" Emily asked. She stared at a large building, it had graffiti all over it, it obviously hadn't been used in years.

"Come on, let's go." Morgan said and withdrew his gun from its holster.

"Shouldn't we wait for the rest of the team? They should be here any minute." Emily cautioned. They had only left a little while after them, they had to get some more information from Garcia. So Morgan and Prentiss decided to go and they could meet them there.

"If they will be here any minute then what's the harm of just going now?" Morgan asked, Emily didn't answer, but pondered the question. "Em, JJ and Hotch could be in _that _building right now." Morgan said and pointed a finger at it. Emily nodded her head, they went inside weapons drawn. The first thing they saw as they entered the building was a staircase.

"Alright, you take the top. I'll take down here." Morgan said. Emily once again nodded her head, they went their separate ways. Emily climbed the staircase quickly and pointed her gun and the first door she saw, she kicked the door open and cleared the empty room. She left the room and went on to the next across the hallway, she again kicked it open. There was nothing inside other than a large pool of blood.

"What the he-" she was cut off by hand gripped over her mouth.

"Don't say another word." The man growled. He took the gun from her hand and held it to her head. He released his hold on her mouth and instead wrapped it around her neck. Emily would have screamed, had she not had her _own _gun pressed to her temple. He pushed her out of the room and into the room at the end of the hallway. He violently shoved her inside then closed the door and locked it. He kept the gun trained on her head the entire time. Emily could faintly hear her name being called. He turned around and pounced on her, her head slammed against the ground. She groaned in pain and clutched her head.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said.

"FBI you bastard." Emily groaned again.

"Shh!" He punched her in the jaw. The tears fell freely, this man was strong.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"We are looking for Patrick Gless." Emily answered honestly.

"That's my twin brother." The man said. She started to speak, but was cut off by a sickening punch to the gut. That's when she heard pounding footsteps. She gasped for breath. Probably to loud because she got another punch in the stomach that left her doubling over and coughing up blood on the ground. Just as she was sitting up the door slammed open.

"FBI! Let her go!" Morgan shouted. He tried not to let the anger seep into his voice. The man instantly wrapped her bony arms around her neck and held the gun to her temple. Morgans eyes had fire in them, if this man hurt his girl. . .blood would be spilt.

"Why are you looking for Patrick?" The man cried.

"Do you know him?" Morgan asked.

"He is my twin brother." The man growled.

"We believe he is holding two of our agents hostage, just like your doing now." Morgan said.

"Patrick is in trouble? Not me?" The man asked.

"Yes." Morgan agreed, hoping it would save Emily's life. The man shoved Emily off his body.

"You gotta give me the gun." Morgan said. The man willingly handed it over.

"Now I have to do this, it's procedure." Morgan handcuffed the man, then quickly ran over to Emily's side.

"Em, are you okay?" Morgan said. Morgan could already see the bruise forming on her jaw. She nodded her head but didn't say anything, she laid there for a minute before attempting to stand up.

"No, stop! Just lay there. Your obviously hurt." Morgan showed guilt and resentment as clear as day on his face.

"Derek, I'm fine. It was only a few hits. Nothing I can't handle." Emily stood up and winced. She started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Is that blood on your head?" Morgan asked, worry crept into his voice.

"Well, he slammed my head against the floor. I didn't think it was that bad." Emily said, reaching her hand up to the back of her head. Even though Morgan told her it was there, the sticky substance still shocked her senses.

"Let's get you to a hospital." Morgan said. Emily didn't argue. The team ran in the room right after.

"What happened?" Rossi asked.

"This is Patrick Gless' twin brother." Morgan said pointing to the man on the floor. "Now I need to take Emily to the hospital, you guys got it from here?"

"Wait why do- what happened?" Reid asked, very confused.

"That bastard crept up on me in one of the rooms. He got my gun and forced me in here. He punched me a few times and slammed my head against the ground. I guess it's bleeding." Emily said, once again touching the sticky substance, she winced at the touch. "But I'm okay." Emily assured her three remaining team members. They nodded unbelieving, then Morgan rushed her out to the SUV. They arrived at the hospital in record time.

* * *

JJ finally awoke from a deep unconscious state.

"How long was I out?" JJ asked. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groaned in pain.

"Too long." Was all Hotch could say.

JJ forced a standing position.

"Has he been back since I was out?"

"No, not that I know of." Hotch answered.

JJ nodded her head and started walking towards the door.

"Jayje, this is such a bad idea. Please. _Please _don't hurt yourself worse than you already have." Hotch pleaded.

"Aaron, you know I have to do it. I am just going to find a phone or something. I probably will be back before he notices." JJ argued. She would try to escape, but she was too weak and there is no way she would leave her lover here, by himself, at the hands of a crazy person. It's out of the question.

"Please JJ, be careful." Hotch finally replied.

"You know I will." JJ nearly whispered, then turned the door handle and left the horrible room. She was now in a long hallway, it looked like it went on forever. She could get lost in this. _Will I make it back from _this? She thought hopelessly. She started to feel her hands along the wall, if she had bread she would leave bread crumbs, so she wouldn't get lost but she barley had any food as it was. Every tiny piece of food they got, they needed desperately. Finally she came to a door. It was locked, so she continued on her path. She came to the next door, locked again. By the time she made her way to the third door on her right she felt hopeless, but fate surprised her. It was unlocked, she scurried inside then closed the door. The sight she saw nearly had her screaming, she whipped her hand up over her mouth and silently screamed.

It was the mutilated body of Patrick Gless' wife.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

JJ sat in shock at the scene in front of her.

"Oh my-" she caws cut off by a body behind her that picked her up. She wriggled and screamed in his tight grasp. She shoved her elbow back into his nose. Blood immediately gushed. He dropped her to the ground, she let out a grunt. JJ scrambled to her feet, eager to escape Patrick. She ran out of the room in a dead sprint. Patrick was still trying to recover from the blow, he stumbled out of the room. She quickly turned right down the long hallway and sprinted to the first door in sight. Her body throbbed at the recent movement. JJ threw open the door. Empty. She shut it again and continued running. She came to a left turn at the end of the hallway. It was a staircase. Just as she turned Patrick had fully recovered from the blow, he was running at her, a murderous gaze in his dark eyes. He was yelling like a mad man. She ran up the staircase skipping two stairs at a time. She was purely running on adrenaline. She could hear Patrick breathing heavily and gaining ground on her frail lead. The first place she came to at the top of the stairs was the kitchen, she saw a cell phone on the dirty counter and lunged for it. She flipped it open quickly and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A calm voice said through the receiver.

"Help!" JJ cried.

Patrick had made it up the stairs, his eyes her blazing and his face was red as a tomato. He looked so violently JJ knew that when he caught her, he was going to kill her. Brutally. He jumped at her and she dodged it easily at the last second. Patrick couldn't stop his momentum and slammed his head into the counter top, once again, blood immediately gushed. An ugly scream escaped his chapped mouth. He recovered quicker than the last time and lunged at JJ once more. This time he didn't miss. He tackled her to the floor with a thud. But very efficient.

"Miss? Are you alright? What's your location?" The soothing voice came out slightly more worried and frazzled. JJ screamed as he grabbed a kitchen knife, JJ grabbed the fallen phone and spoke faster than she fever had.

"I am an FBI agent. I have been kidnapped! Trace the phones loca-" she was cut off again by Patrick. This time it was a swift kick to the broken ribs. JJ immediately saw stars and gasped for air, a cry of immense pain escaped her lips.

"Are you seriously hurt?" The operator asked.

Patrick pulled JJ up to her feet by her neck. He was still gripping the knife with white knuckles.

"I wasn't going to kill you yet, but you have left me no choice." Patrick growled. He threw JJ back to the hard ground and straddled her petite waist.

"No!" JJ screamed. She could heard the phone cut out from across the floor. _stall JJ, stall._

"Wait! If your going to kill me, tell me why." JJ spit out.

"Why? I will tell you why. And I will make Agent Hotchner watch." Patrick said and picked up JJ. The knife fell to his side, but he still clutched it as though it was his lifeline.

* * *

"Tell me where your brother is!" Morgan screamed for the fifth time.

"I said I want a lawyer." Patrick Gless' twin brother, Simon Gless, retorted. Morgan groaned, rolled his eyes, and reluctantly left the interrogation room.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked as Morgan closed the door. He looked regretfully at her bruised face, she had one large bruise that spread from her lower cheek across her jaw. She had some bruised ribs and a minor concussion, but she was tough. Emily didn't have weakness and she sure as hell didn't show it. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"Honestly I don't know." Morgan answered.

A young delivery-looking boy came walking in.

"Agent Rossi?" The boy had a surprisingly low voice.

"That's me." Rossi said and stepped forward.

"I am suppose to tell you, a 911 call came in from one of your missing agents." He handed Rossi a recorded version of the call. Rossi ran back to the temporary conference room and shoved the recording into his temporary laptop and pressed play. Morgans phone started to buzz so he quietly left the room. JJ's anguished cries and screams filled the room. Finally the call ended and Morgan walked back into the room.

"Garcia got a hit on Patricks cell phone!" Morgan shouted. Everyone nodded there heads, not even surprised. They already knew the good news.

"I have the address on my phone." Morgan said and ran out of the room. The team followed quickly.

They were going to find them!

* * *

**Please review. Only a few more chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The team arrived at the address in record time and breathing heavy. The place they came to was an old, large house. It looked kind of medieval and rustic. The team sprinted for the door. They crashed through the door.

"FBI!" Morgan shouted and started to clear the room.

* * *

JJ hung limply on Patrick's shoulder. She was trying to give him all the dead weight she could, but it was ineffective. She heard the knob turn and they entered the room that had caused so much pain to the two agents. The first thing Patrick did was drop JJ to the floor. She landed right on her left wrist. JJ screamed in pain as she heard a crack. Even Hotch could hear the crack. It was definitely broken.

"JJ! Are you alright?" Hotch asked. JJ gave a pathetic nod. Tears streamed down her face.

"Why are you doing this?" JJ asked with all the energy she could muster.

"Your boyfriend, here, ruined my life!" Patrick shouted. "For that I will make him pay, you are his weakness." Patrick grinned. He traced the blades edge with his pointer finger and stared at JJ longingly. He bent down and once again straggled her waist. JJ couldn't even fight, the pain from her wrist and ribs was just too much. She was clinging to consciousness.

"I am going to enjoy this." Patrick said, he brought the knife to her shoulder and dragged it down to her elbow, a small bloodline poured out of her bruised skin. JJ let a sickening scream out. Then he started to do the other arm, another bloodline stained her skin. He was just about to start on her bare legs when they heard a loud bang, then the sound of Morgans booming voice.

"Oh thank God." Hotch said.

"No, no, no!" Patrick screamed in frustration. JJ heard the teams bounding feet coming down the stairs. Patrick lunged for JJ and put her in a choke hold, the knife hovered not even an inch away from her jugular vein. A minute later Morgan bust through the door. He immediately trained his gun on Patrick.

"Let her go man. It's over." Morgan ordered.

"No! They have to pay!" Patrick shouted, tears started to fall down his face. Emily, Reid, and Rossi entered the room.

"Look at them. They already paid." Rossi said. JJ tried to hold in the tears, finally her team was here to save them. The sound of there voices was like music to JJ's ears. Patrick let his guard down for a moment.

"O-Okay." Patrick stuttered. The team relaxed slightly. Patrick started to drop the knife. When it was by JJ's torso, he violently shoved it right through the middle. JJ's mouth dropped open in a silent scream. She collapsed and clutched her bleeding stomach. 2 shots rang out. One was Morgans the other was Emily's. They both hit there mark, killing Patrick instantly. Rossi ran over to Hotch and untied him from the painful position. Hotch collapsed and tears steamed down his face.

"NO! JJ!" Hotch cried.

Emily pressed both hands on JJ's stomach. JJ's eyes went wide and unresponsive. They started to flutter closed.

"No JJ. You gotta stay with me." Emily said and tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Where the hell is the God-damn ambulance?" Morgan shouted. A minute later 2 paramedics ran in with a gurney. They went to JJ, Emily moved out of their way and they started to call out different things about JJ's condition. They quickly rushed her out of the room and to the waiting ambulance. 2 more paramedics came in for Hotch.

"No, I need to go with JJ." Hotch argued, he tried to stand up but fell back to the ground.

"Hotch your too weak. You will see her at the hospital now let's go! Stop fighting." Rossi scolded him. Hotch grudgingly complied and the paramedics got him on the gurney. He was also rushed to his own ambulance. The team followed, Emily went in JJ's ambulance, while Rossi went in Hotch's. Reid and Morgan followed behind in the black SUV.

The ride to the hospital could only be described with one word. Hell. It was hell because of all the stress, worry, anxiety, the chance that JJ might not make it. The team tried to hold there emotions back, now was not the time for one of them to lose it. Once at the hospital JJ was rushed back for surgery. Hotch went to another room. The team sat for hours in the plain waiting room. Garcia had flown out from Quantico to make sure they were alright. She was there before they heard anything. Finally a doctor walked out. They were all thinking the same thing, _please let them be okay, please let them be okay. _They each repeated it over and over.

"Um Agent Hotchner?" The team rushed over. "Agent Hotchner sustained minor bruises to his body. He only has one broken rib. Although he is severely dehydrated and lack of nutrition. His body is very weak, he will have to stay here tonight and maybe tomorrow to regain his strength and get all the needed nutrition back in his body."

"Can we see him?" Rossi asked.

"Of course. Room 301." The doctor said.

"And Agent Jareau?" Emily asked.

"Ah. Agent Jareau." The doctor said, a look of guilt and regret passed over his face.

"Oh God." Garcia said and began to cry.

* * *

**I wrote this instead of doing my homework, so I really think some reviews are in order and dearly needed. They are muchly appreciated. Please do review, it means a lot. Only a chapter or 2 left.**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Agent Jareau sustained multiple injuries, minor to severe." The doctor said. Garcia let out a deep breath. The doctor continued with his list.

"Her stab wound was obviously the most fatal. I will come back to that. Her left wrist is broken, as well as 3 ribs, the rest are severely bruised. She has bruises and cuts all over her body. Her nervous system is a little out of whack, it looks like she had several shocks at high electricity jolts. She should be back to normal in a few days. She has stitches running down both arms from the shoulder to the elbow from knife lacerations. We had a specialist come in, she won't have any scars. There were also signs of sexual assault, we ran a rape kit, we should have the results tomorrow. Now for the stab wound, it barley nicked one of her vital organs. We were able to repair the damage in the surgery, but she also had horrible lack of nutrition and dehydration. She coded during the surgery but we were able to get her back, she is in a drug induced coma for the time being. Until she gets stronger we can't take her off the medication. She is one lucky girl. 2 people can be in her room at a time. Room 305." The doctor said and walked away. Emily looked at the rest of her teary eyed teammates.

"You guys didn't tell me that she was. . .that she-" Garcia stuttered.

"We didn't know how to tell you baby girl." Morgan reasoned.

"All of you knew except me?" Garcia asked.

The team regretfully shook their heads up and down.

"This is awful." Garcia lacked her usual quirkiness. The team sat in silence for a moment, everyone was unsure of what to say.

"Let's go see Hotch." Rossi said and led the rest of the team to his room.

* * *

Hotch looked up as his team walked in, except they were missing one very vital person. JJ. He plastered a slight fake smile on his face.

"How is she?" Hotch immediately asked.

"Uh, not so good." Reid answered honestly.

"Tell me everything."

Reid repeated the doctors words. Exactly.

"That's exactly what he said?" Hotch asked.

"Are you doubting Reid's eidetic memory?" Emily joked.

Hotch let a real smile out. Emily smiled back, clearly proud of herself. She actually got the boss man to smile.

"So she is gonna pull through?" Hotch asked.

"Her chances are high." Rossi answered.

Hotch nodded and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"We will let you get some rest. You need it." Rossi said.

"Yeah you look like hell." Morgan agreed.

The team walked out of the room and back to the waiting room.

"Who wants to visit JJ first?" Morgan asked.

Emily and Garcia stepped forward and walked to JJ's room without saying anything.

* * *

JJ looked down at her sleeping body.

_is that really me? I look like hell._

_she felt like she was floating in air, is this real? She looked down again at her body. It was bruised and battered. Just like her soul._

_JJ looked around the room. How was this happening? She was there, but not in her body? She was watching it. . .? Garcia and Emily entered the room. Garcia gasped and Emily struggled to hold back tears._

"Oh Jayje." Garcia said and started to cry.

_no Pen, don't cry. I'm alright see? Oh yeah, you can't see cause I'm. . .well I don't know what I am. My thoughts? You can't hear me or see me. I can see you and myself. Ah, this is so weird. Its like in the movies._

"JJ listen to me, I know you can hear me, your just not conscious of it. You are going to pull through. Your going to get strong and they will take you off this stupid medication and you will wake up, good as new!" Emily said, more to herself rather than JJ or Garcia.

_this is like a dream. .oh Emily. You are my best friend. I'm so glad you are here to help me. And PG, oh baby when I wake up I am going to give you the biggest hug. And I WILL wake up. I wish you could hear me._

Garcia and Emily took a seat next to JJ's bed, they finally left a little while later so the rest of the team could get a turn and see JJ.

JJ had the same dream-like experience with every single one of them.

* * *

Hotch awoke in the middle of the night to a nightmare. He breathed heavily and was sweating profusely. He had been back in that same helpless situation that night. Forced to watch. Would JJ ever be the same? He would still love her either way. She was the most beautiful, strong, and intelligent woman he knew. Life without her wouldn't be worth living. He needed her. She brought him comfort, she always knew what to say, and she always thought about everyone else. Not herself. She doesn't get as much credit as she deserves. She really is incredible. She could always make him smile. The thought brought a smile to his face and kept him distracted from the horrible nightmare, which was actually a reality. Hotch laid back down and tried to force the negative thoughts from his mind. He willed his body to go to sleep. Eventually it worked, and he was sucked into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hotch awoke early in the morning. He stared blankly at the tv all morning. His teammates tried to talk to him but he refused to have a conversation. They finally left him to battle his own demons by himself. At 11 AM he was released from the hospital. He didn't leave though. He changed and went to JJ's room. They were hopeful that they could take her off the medication and she would awake that day. However she was still very weak. He sat with her and held her hand all day long. They didn't take her off the drugs. They were too worried she would code again. Hotch agreed, better safe than sorry. The next day was exhausting. Hotch still hadn't gone home and the team wasn't sleeping from worry, for the both of them. That afternoon they took JJ off the drugs. She awoke later that afternoon. Hotchs sad face was the first she saw.

"Aaron." She croaked.

"Oh JJ. It's me baby." Hotch said and kissed her hand he had held for several hours straight.

JJ tears steadily fell down her face. She was finally safe. And so was the man she loved.

"We are safe!" JJ said unbelieving.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again." Hotch said, anger strained his face.

JJ nodded slightly, remembering the horrible experience.

"It feels like a dream. I don't even know what to do." JJ whispered.

"You heal." Hotch answered.

JJ was saved from replying by her team rushing in the room.

"Jayje!" Garcia squealed.

"Pen. Guys. It's so great to see you." JJ said.

They each hugged her and asked how she was doing. She gave her usual Jennifer Jareau press face and said, "fine."

They of course didn't believe her and they shouldn't. She went through hell. More than anyone should ever have to go through. She needed time. She needed time to fight demons and heal. It would be a long and tedious process but she would do it. She would do it for the man she loved so dearly. Aaron Hotchner. He gave her motivation. And her competitive personality gave her motivation. She would NOT let that bastard win. She was Jennifer Jareau and she didn't lose, nor did she break.

The team said their goodbyes and headed home for the first good night of sleep they had, had in days. Hotch of course stayed with her all night. She only woke up with a nightmare once. It was terrifying for the both of them. She was sweating, screaming and panting. She wouldn't let Hotch hold her. It broke his heart. The next afternoon she was released and put on strict doctors orders. She was to get a lot of rest, she couldn't return to work for at least 2 months and she would have to talk to a psychiatrist. She had already been planning to do so, and Hotch would make her anyway. Also she would have to talk to one to be cleared for work. A lot of talking and sharing feelings. Not something JJ was incredibly comfortable with. But she would learn. She had to.

Hotch stayed with her every night with out fail. This tragedy and trauma was bringing them closer. Closer than either of them had ever imagined. The team visited regularly and helped whenever they could. JJ's nightmares became less vivid and controlling. But she still fell dependent upon Hotch. Finally he sold his place and just moved in with his little trooper Jack Hotchner. Within a few months JJ had returned to work and was getting closer to her old self. The BAU had made an exception for their relationship. It didn't affect their work and the BAU could see that. The team was once again the team. With all 7 members. Each member putting their heart and soul into the job, they protected each other and fought for others safety. They knew how easily it could be taken away. Too many times to count did they know the heartbreaking, anxiety.

JJ talked to psychiatrists and continued to improve. She fought and refused to let the man win. JJ was strong. She did t break. Well if, not easily. If that didn't break her then what did? Her team was to thanks for her ability to be strong and "unbreakable". They gave her motivation. Especially her lover Aaron Hotchner. Without him, she never would have been able to return to work, let alone her old self. JJ grew more and more every single day. She didn't forget what had happened, she just let it be a memory. Hotch did the same. He didn't bring it up, he let it go and new that they were better and stronger people because of it.

They grew close and were finally married on a very special day. The team were the bridesmaids and best men. It was a beautiful ceremony and would be remembered forever. The team saved lives and fought evil. Never ceasing to amaze each other.

And that is the story of love, fear, and courage. Without it, the world wouldn't be the same. It shaped people. It shaped the team.

* * *

**THE END**

**let me know what you think? I appreciate all those who have reviewed. You guys always make my day. Especially you Amy! Thanks again. Don't forget to leave a review. And I would love to hear ideas for more stories. They are always welcome and needed!**


End file.
